carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Tina Blake (2002)
Tina Blake is a character in the 2002 Carrie. She is portrayed by Katharine Isabelle. History In this version, Tina is played by Katharine Isabelle. She was Chris Hargensen's best friend and very popular. Like Chris, she tormented Carrie. During the baseball game she begins saying, "Miss, miss, miss, miss..." to Carrie and when Chris is kicked out of school, she confronts Carrie in class, blaming her for it. When a few boys set up another prank with tampons in Carrie's locker, Tina laughs hysterically saying, "thank you, thank you." for coming up with the idea. She then had a remorse look, but then switched back to her evil side, growling at Carrie. At prom, Tina replaces the ballots with fake ones that name Carrie and Tommy King and Queen. When it was time for the prank, she waited for the Chris to pull the bucket, looking up at her, causing Helen Shyres to notice. When Carrie got drenched in the pigs blood both Tina and her date, Kenny Garson, laughed mercilessly and maliciously at Carrie They even continued after Tommy is knocked out and killed until Helen Shyres intervenes by slapping Kenny. Tina and Kenny then attempt to leave after that, but Carrie telekinetically shuts all the doors, one in which Kenny's arm was reaching through, causing him to be trapped. People begin crowding around the door trying to leave. Tina pushes one of the students on the floor and begins screaming hysterically, standing in place. Carrie notices it and loosens the bolts on the basketball board, making it fall and hit Tina in the back, making her collapse on the ground, helpless. The board swings around one more time and releases completely and it falls on Tina, crushing her to death. Appearances *''Carrie (2002)'' Notes *This Tina had a much larger role than her 1976 and 2013 counterparts. *This Tina is often voted by fans as the best Tina, because she was very snobby and vicious. *This Tina is often considered the most evil of all of the Tina's, even arguably being worse than Chris, who showed the slightest bit of remorse. *Tina doesn't survive the Prom unlike her novel counterpart, who escapes with Norma. *In the novel, Tina is implied to have possibly swapped the ballots, while in this version she is outright confirmed. *Just like all the other versions, Tina is based on herself and Norma Watson. While Norma exists in this film and mostly plays her role in the novel, some of her aspects are still given to Tina. **In the novel, Norma and Tina both hand out Programs at the door, while in this version it's Tina and Rhonda. **In the novel, Norma hands Carrie and Tommy a ballot and says "GOOD LUCK!" and then collects them. In this version, Tina collects the ballots and says "GOOD LUCK!". **Likewise, Norma takes a piece of Tina's role as well. In the novel, Norma and Tina help each other escape, while in this version Tina is killed and Norma is the one who makes it out. *Katharine Isabelle later co-starred with Chelan Simmons, who played Helen, in "See No Evil 2". *In Freddy vs Jason, Katharine Isabelle plays Gibb, A character that always shown wearing a red Baseball cap. This may be a reference to Norma Watson. Gallery Screenshot 4.png TinaBlakee.jpg Miss miss miss.png Screenshot 15.png Screenshot 16.png Screenshot 17.png Screen Shot 2018-01-07 at 7.04.59 PM.png The ultras.PNG Screenshot 18.png 54907874.PNG Screenshot 19.png Screenshot 21.png Screen Shot 2017-10-24 at 6.00.30 PM.png 520547.jpg Screenshot 22.png Images1114.jpg Screenshot 23.png Screenshot 24.png Screenshot 25.png Screenshot 26.png 524010.PNG Screenshot 29.png Screenshot_44.png Screenshot_45.png TinaAlmostKilled.jpg Screenshot_47.png Screenshot_48.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:2002 Category:Deceased Category:Carrie characters Category:Carrie (2002) characters Category:Females Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:The Mortimer Snerds Category:Tina Blake Category:Blonde characters